


Sleeping at Last

by marvelmedigeekfics



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmedigeekfics/pseuds/marvelmedigeekfics
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Sleeping at Last

Since they say they were born, Olivia and Jordan have been inseparable. Except for the times they hated each other’s guts, of course. Even if they were currently fighting, Olivia would crawl into Jordan’s bed and appreciate his warmth. And he’d always let her. 

—2008–

Olivia had heard him crying when he thought no one could hear. Jordan had had his first game earlier in the day, and the loss had been spectacular. He’d tried to put on a humble face. Their father had always emphasized the importance of sportsmanship. So even though the loss cut Jordan’s pride, he still said “Good game.” To his opponents. 

But after they had gotten home, Jordan hadn’t taken off the jersey, even though its stink made Olivia want to throw up. He’d just sat on his bed and cried soft tears until Olivia padded your his room and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. Then she wrapped herself up in it, and sat next to him. Once he’d stopped crying, she had tickled him until they both fell off the bed, giggling hysterically. 

It had always been a talent for both of them: making the other laugh. Jordan would go out of his way to make a silly face at her, and Olivia knew the joke that would crack him up every time. 

—2011–

Olivia and Leila had fought that day. Again. No matter how many times they butted heads, they’d continue to be friends. Sometimes Jordan would worry about the future of those two, but then he’d remember the way him and Asher fought. It was like cats and dogs. 

But he’d never cried over fighting with Asher. And there was the difference. Olivia would crawl into her cave of blankets after a fight with Leila, and Jordan would inevitably crawl in beside her. And she would sleep at last. 

The mornings after would inevitably include Jordan having to drag Olivia out of her incredibly comfy blanket caves to breakfast. One time, he’d convinced their mother to make pancakes for them. And she would always agree. 

—2015–

Middle school brought along a whole new set of challenges, including dating. Jordan had dated the entire 8th grade at some point or another, though none had really stuck. Olivia had stuck with pining over Asher, who seemed to be oblivious. 

Olivia usually let things roll off her back, but a few nights over the course of 8th grade things were different. She didn’t cry about anything specifically, not Asher, or complicated math, or drama with Leila. Maybe crying over nothing in particular was just a part of growing up. 

Jordan had gone to sleep earlier, undoubtably getting in some extra sleep for a game tomorrow. Olivia never tried to disturb him, but this night she take it any longer, and she sat beside his bed. It was nice just to know someone was a few feet away, even though he was effectively unconscious. 

Eventually he’d woken up to see her there, finally asleep. And he’d carried her back to her own bed. 

—2017–

Jordan noticed when Olivia started teetering on the edge of the wagon. A few weeks ago, she all but begged him to stay out of her life. She’d screamed it in the middle of the hallway, but that was the closest she’d get to begging these days. 

He’d tried to watch over her, while she slipped further and further into a dark side. All he’d wanted was to have a little fun, and the next morning Olivia was almost gone. He’d really thought she’d left him. 

Olivia was in rehab, less than a week later. And Jordan missed her so much. He cried more in the first two weeks she wasn’t home then he had in the past 3 years. Worse yet, he didn’t have his sister to work her magic on cheering him up the way she did when he had lost a tough game, or any other time. It was his own fault. 

—2018–

Olivia came home from rehab and Jordan treated her like glass. Like he was afraid she’d shatter into a million pieces. Maybe he was right. But she’d missed him, so she made the first move and hugged him, trying desperately to fit months of love into a few minutes. 

And he’d hugged her back, squishing a few of her broken pieces back together. Later that night, they restarted a tradition. The blanket caves. Sure they were typically done in sadness, but that night they celebrated. 

Neither one would be completely mended, not anytime soon. But they were getting there, and they could finally sleep, with peace, at last.


End file.
